


Ocean Tide

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Canon, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sollux goes for an innocent beach trip. Then, finds Eridan.





	Ocean Tide

It had been a long while since the drawn on game had finally ended for the team. Eridan had found his own private area by the beach to live where not too many people visited, luckily. He was perfectly happy being left alone and fending for himself, preferring the water over land. All the while, Sollux had found a cozy house to have as his resting place. Luckily, when the kids found this post-game world there were plenty of open houses for any wandering troll or citizen that might need somewhere to stay, and so he did. He was mostly a recluse, staying in and coding rather than going inside.

Except for on the rare day he would make his way outside to run errands. Shopping, getting food, whatever he didn't feel like getting done from the comfort of his home. Sometimes he'd stray away and just decide to go and visit the nice beach that was nearby. That he also happened to know that Eridan lived in, but he didn't think that Eridan knew that he knew. He was sitting along the shore when the sweetest smell had entered his senses. He tipped up his head, listening in at either side around him. Where was it coming from?

He finally figured out the strange smell accompanying him when he could hear Eridan leaving the water and he swore he could feel him looking straight at him, boring through his skull. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the confrontation, especially not with his brain telling him to stand down, to submit to him. Eridan stood in front of him and prepared himself for talking down to him even though he felt like he wanted to ravage him for himself.

"You're not much of a beach dweller, Sol," Eridan said, tilting his head as he looked down at him.

Sollux shrugged, tilting his head up at him, "You're not much of a land dweller, either."

Eridan sighed, "You came here to visit me right?" He asked.

"I came for the beach but I got you instead," Sol joked, baring his neck a bit. He felt strange for.. disobeying him?

Eridan squinted as he bore his neck, but it felt right to him, "Well," He sat down beside him, looking out to the sea, "I'm here then."

Sollux had reached over, gently placing his hand by his, just barely nudging the side of it. He had gotten pretty good st setting down his hand exactly right so Eridan could move his hand if he wanted to, or hold it fully. Eridan of course reached over and laid his hand over the top of his, giving a gentle squeeze. It felt right.

"Can I ask something?" Sollux asked.

Eridan paused, "You already did."

"Fuck you," Sollux groaned, "I just.. I wanted to know if you wanted to take the next step."

Eridan pulled away a bit, "You don't mean it?"

"I.. want you, Eridan. You can take me here, I don't care. I want it," Sollux whined out slightly, overcome with need.

Eridan quickly pounced onto Sollux, pinning down his hands and Sollux quickly opened his neck for him. Eridan smiled, panting as he pulled off their clothes in one quick flurry. He didn't even care if someone caught them, he was going to take advantage of what he wanted.. no, needed. He wrapped himself around Sollux, slowly rubbing himself around him. Sollux was dripping for him, and Eridan wanted so badly to push inside him, but he was all too caught up in dominating him. He was caught off guard as he felt Sollux's second bulge push inside of his nook, leaving him panting slightly and knowing this was all too wrong.

Eridan pulled the offending bulge out of himself and quickly pushed into Sollux instead. Sollux whimpered below him, as his bulges wrapped around his encouragingly, pulling him inside. Eridan ran his hands down his side as he started to move inside of him, watching as Sollux struggled to take his huge length all the way inside him.

"God, fuck, Eri, I need more," Sollux panted out.

Eridan smiled, pushing in all the way inside him as Sollux screamed out a moan and came around him, but they were no where near close to being done yet. Eridan pushed inside of him, starting to thrust even though he didn't actually need to, he felt the need to be ramming himself inside of him. Sollux was a panting mess below him as Eridan could feel himself stretch all the way inside him, leaking out cum and slick.

"I want to cum inside you, breed you," Eridan panted, keeping his wrists pinned down as he slowly thrusted.

Sollux keened, "Please, please, I need it so badly," Sollux whined, even though they both knew that wasn't really how troll biology worked.

Eridan obliged, pushing as far in as he could as he continued thrusting, holding both wrists with one hand as he used the other to pin down his hips and slam into him again and again. Finally, he was coming inside him, flooding his insides as Sollux came around him yet again.

"I love you," Eridan panted, falling onto his side beside him.

Sollux moved to wrap his hand around his bulge, "I love you too sweetheart, but I'm going to need more of you. I want to make sure I'm full of you.." He panted out, pushing Eridan inside himself.

Eridan let out a shaky breath as he grabbed the man in front of him and started thrusting into him all over again.


End file.
